Trigger
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Lana's feelings on a scene from "Hunger," definite spoilers. Lana remembered watching Edilio fall, the cold metal of the gun in her hands, how close to death he had been before slipping her hand underneath his shirt, slowly healing him.


Trigger

Summary: Lana's feelings on a scene from "Hunger," definite spoilers. Lana remembered watching Edilio fall, the cold metal of the gun in her hands, how close to death he had been before slipping her hand underneath his shirt, slowly healing him.

English Romance/Angst Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: Lana L. & Edilio

**A/N: Lana/Edilio. Yes, Lana/Edilio, has to be one of the most intriguing couples to me at the moment, I think I love Edilio even more since completing "Hunger." I read the part where Lana shoots him in sixth period, social studies, and I literally half-screamed, half-gasped, and everyone looked at me like "WTF?" =) But, I decided that Lana deserved a second chance (the Darkness was enslaving her, for God's sake) with Edilio. Leave a review, or you'll be destroyed by Drake's beastly Whip Hand!**

The Healer was away from Clifftop, feeling all too lonely after the incident at the Power Plant, her Labrador, Patrick, falling in step beside her, his heavy pants the only sound on the barren, trash-strewn streets of the FAYZ. Lana could only looked at the brightly colored packages from snacks that had long been eaten, and wondered momentarily what eating the shiny, paper-plastic combination would taste like.

She was hungry, but the pain in her stomach was nothing, absolutely minor, compared to what she felt in her mind, the feeling that ebbed her brain, shattered every thought, the cracks spreading until they reached her core. She had been in control of the Darkness, Lana had been in intense spell of pain after another, the Darkness had _controlled _her, had drilled into her brain, opened up her thoughts and actions like she was an innocent marionette. _Lana had shot Edilio._

That was probably what shook her the most: Lana Arwen Lazar had shot Edilio Escobar, the Sheriff and grave-digger of the FAYZ. It had been against her will, the Darkness had pushed her thumb over the trigger, but Lana felt like there was something she could've done, to rebel against the hideous monstrosity, no matter how much pain it inflicted. The whole scene had passed so fast, fleeted from her mind, until she recalled, her hand over his chest, blood pumping from between her fingers.

Feeling the gun buckle in her hands.

Edilio going down.

Dekka, looking horrified.

Disappearing back into the mine.

Lana let a sob escape, a dry one, no tears, and even a muffled sob, so that it only sounded like a slightly choked animal. She saw the faint-emphasis on the faint-glow from the house, knowing that Astrid must've lit a candle, and herded Patrick in the direction of the house, hoping everyone was out. Even though Lana wanted to be away from loneliness, she didn't want Sam or Astrid bothering her about what was wrong. They didn't understand: neither of them had shot their secret crush against their own will.

The door creaked open easily-not many kept a lock on the door-so Lana tiptoed inside, seeing that the living room and kitchen were both empty, both of people and food, to her happiness and dismay. Mary and John were, most likely, at the daycare, while Sam, Astrid, and Edilio were probably in the plaza, dealing with one thing or another. Patrick jumped up on a sagging armchair, curling up, snoring within a few moments. Lana smiled wearily at her dim-witted dog, still glad to have him after the coyotes and the car crash and all of the kids threatening to eat pets. That sent shivers down her spine as well.

"Lana?"

_Dammit, _she swore inwardly, turning around, seeing Edilio at the doorway, his face dirt-streaked, dark hair plastered to his forehead by sweat. Something told her that he had been digging graves, down in the plaza, and her stomach dropped, thinking of what Dekka had, with an edge, told her about dragging Edilio's body across the desert. _"I thought that this was going to be the first grave in the plaza that Edilio didn't dig." _"Hey, Edilio."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, going into the kitchen, grabbing a dish towel to wipe the dirt from his face, quickly pouring himself a glass of water from the tap. Not that he didn't want her here, he was just wondering, since Lana was usually up at Clifftop, keeping as much privacy as possible. "I mean, why aren't you at the hotel?"

"I felt a little…lonely," she murmured, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, avoiding looking him in the eyes. Even looking at Edilio brought back painful memories, and Lana couldn't take the guilt of shooting him, especially when one of those graves could've been his. "And…I'm sorry, Edilio."

"For what?" he asked, even though Edilio had an idea, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, carefully placing the glass in the sink to be washed later. The Darkness had invaded her brain, no matter what she did, so Edilio could see where her veiled guilt was coming from. Her eyes slid across his face slightly, something like tears glossing the pupils, and Edilio knew where she was coming from. "Hey, Lana, it's okay-"

"Edilio, it's not okay," Lana answered firmly, crossing her arms like she was angry, even though tears were threatening to leak from her eyes, "I shot you. I didn't want to shoot you, never, ever, not even if you were holding the last piece of pizza left in the FAYZ. It-it…made me. If I hadn't healed you in time, God knows what would've happened? I love you, Edilio, and shooting you is killing _me, _I just can't stop thinking about it." That suppressed sob was multiplying into many wet ones, as Lana swiped at her eyes with her shirt sleeve, trying to breathe steadily. "I can heal injuries on the outside, but I can't heal the wounds on the inside."

Edilio stood at the counter, letting her rant sink in, one hand still clutching the muddy dishtowel, just observing the disheveled Healer in front of him: torn, purple windbreaker, lanky, grimy hair, pale, hollow cheeks. First of all-she wouldn't kill him, even if he was holding the last piece of pizza in the FAYZ? Wow. Second of all, she had a crush on him? _She has a crush on me? And all this time, I thought I was the creepy guy following her around, scratching themselves up to visit her and let her hands brush my skin. _Edilio, no good with words, simply reached forwards, pulling her thin body into his arms, giving her a hug.

She didn't know how long he hugged her, but Lana wanted it to last forever, clutching his earth-streaked T-shirt, feeling like a little kid, but at least a little kid in the arms of someone they loved. Lana was tempted to run her hands along his chest, only to think about the bullet wound, letting her restless hands grip the fabric instead. "I'm sorry," Lana repeated quietly in his ear, feeling his shoulders tense slightly, like her words made him nervous.

"You were brain-washed Lana, of course I forgive you," he murmured, feeling her breath blow locks of his dark hair off of his skin, tickling like a bird feather. "Besides, I kind of like being healed, you have really soft hands, they're like angel hands, or the palms of God."

What a compliment. She was blushing. Lana almost smiled, feeling Edilio's hands reach for hers, letting him lace his fingers between her own, something like liquid happiness suddenly entering her bloodstream, making her feel incredibly warm. His fingertips broke away a moment to tickle the bare flesh of her arm, letting a soft giggle loose, like she was a middle schooler in love. "I'm ticklish."

"Oh, really?" Edilio got a mischievous smile on his face, and Lana knew what was coming, tripping as she tried to run away from him, his body landing on top of hers. Awkward…she thought to herself, though didn't make a move to roll out from under him, just because seeing his eyes up close was breath-taking.

Lana knew she had been forgiven, for shooting Edilio, for being employed by the Darkness, for making any mistake that she had, even for sneaking that one beer to that guy she dated, all that time ago. She couldn't remember his name anymore, all Lana could think about now was Edilio. His hands ran along her flesh again, a little chill running down her spine, smiling instead of giggling that time. "Edilio," she whispered, letting the name roll off of her tongue, a little accent twanging her voice.

"Lana?" he asked, still nose-to-nose with her, her soft, still strawberry pink lips so close, so velvety looking, his own lips tingled in want. The look in her eyes gave him permission, and Edilio let his head fall slightly, their lips connecting for a moment. They were on the dirty kitchen floor, both dressed in something like tatters, not at a dance, or a party, or even at a real house, but they were both having their first kiss.

John Terrafino ran a hand through his curly, red hair, yawning softly before heading towards the staircase, hoping Edilio was home, so he had someone to talk to before he went back to the daycare. He had spent most of his time to "sleep" fixing a little girl's doll, and was bone-tired; but he couldn't let the kids down.

"Hey, Edilio-" John was cut short when he peeked into the kitchen, seeing Edilio on top of Lana, their lips connected, his hands tracing the bare skin on her arms, hers smoothing hair from his forehead repetitively. John felt like his ribs would crack from not laughing, so he put a hand over his mouth, tiptoeing towards the slightly ajar door, knowing he had a story for Sam and Astrid.

**Had to put John at the end, he's one of my favorites. =) I wonder what Sam and Astrid have to say about that. I know it was kind of corny and fluffy, and, well, to the author, suckish, but I really like Lana and Edilio, and hope this is good enough to pass for a one-shot. Leave a review, you've read the warning at the top. XD**


End file.
